


Eet

by RamblingRavenclaw



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Slow Death, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRavenclaw/pseuds/RamblingRavenclaw
Summary: No...This is fake..This can't be happening to my precious laf...





	

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IN ADVANCE  
> This for my amazing mom, HammCheddr  
> The lyrics in the fic and the tittle belong to Regina Spektor  
> Don't mind me, I just got obbsesed with her.

_It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song._

Hercules was anxious. Today would finally be the day. Him and his friends would meet with Lafayette in Central Park. Hercules would propose to him. As Hercules made his way, he thought of everything last thing he adored about his amazing Laf. The way he never cared what people thought of him. The way he was always bold. The way he never backed down. The way he laughed, he could listen to it for the rest of his life. He  _would_ listen to it for the rest of his life. Hercules was ecstatic. When he got to Central Park, John and Alex were already there, hand in hand. Now they just waited on Laf.

Half an hour passed.

"Something's  got to be wrong, Laf would never do this to you", Alex said while running his fingers through his hair, stressed. 

Another fifteen minutes.

_Bzzp. Bzzp._

"Oh thank god", Hercules sighed with relief "It's got to be Laf."

It was an unknown number.

Hercules answered regardless. "Hello?" Hercules tried to say calmly. The more the person on the other end talked, the more color drained from Herc's face.

He collapsed to the floor.

~~~~_You can't believe it. You were always singing along._

Hercules hung up on the phone as Alex and John rushed to him. "Oh my God, Herc! What happened?" John asked while kneeling next to him.

"Laf's in the hospital"

The three men rushed into a cab to the hospital. On their way there, they came across a huge car wreck. "Aw hell", Alex said when he saw it, it looked nasty. But the Hercules nothiced one of the cars seemed to have been brightly colored..

..wait. No.. that can't have been..

John covered his mouth in shock. Hercules started sobbing. It was Laf. No one else in the whole stupid state had as much boldness as Laf to drive a rainbow fucking car.

_It was so easy, and the words so sweet._

They got into the hospital. They ran up the the receptionist. John was the one to speak. "Please Miss, I'm a nurse, this is a family emergency. We need to see Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch-

"Yes I know who. He got severe head trauma, a few broken bones, and a nasty cut across his stomach." Hercules covered his mouth and started sobbing again. The receptionist spoke again, "He's in room 58. I suggest only one person goes in" John and Alex nodded. "Thank you miss", John said solemnly. All three walked towards the room, and allowed Hercules to go in. 

_You can't remember, you try to feel the beat._

At seeing Laf, he almost fell again. Instead he ran to he bed, and held his cheek. Hercules broke down crying again. "Laf?" Hercules asked with a shaking voice. No response. Hercules hiccuped. His voice quivered, "Laf.. I wanted to marry you.." He got on one knee and gave Laf the ring. He slipped it onto his finger and hissed Laf on the cheek. A few seconds later, he stopped breathing. Hercules continued sobbing impossibly harder onto Lafayette's hand. Alex and John were allowed in and proceeded to cry next to Hercules, trying to comfort him, even though they knew nothing would ever be the same. 

_Beat... eeeeeet... eeeeeeeeeeeet... eeet_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos !!


End file.
